Build Me Up Buttercup
by shiki-chou
Summary: FalcoXFox ... don't give me that look. Falco has feelings for a certain, foxy friend of his. But how can he admit anything when Fox just doesn't ever seem to notice? Disclaimer: I do not own the song or its title. The Foundations do.


"Build Me Up Buttercup" (FalcoxFox)

Oh man … I haven't written in a while … and I still need to finish other stories. Cough.

Sort of a song fic (with some hidden pairings as well), I guess. Well, it uses the lyrics from The Foundations' song, which I will disclaim now. I will also disclaim the Smash Brothers franchise and its wonderful characters. Don't mind Falco's slightly vulgar way of speaking. I always imagined him to talk like that on a regular, anyway. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: I Love You More Than Anyone, Darling

_Why do you build me up,  
Buttercup baby, just let me down?  
And mess me around?_

(FALCO'S POV)

_I've been with you throughout your whole life, so why can't you, for once, only see me?_ -- Which is what I'd like to say, but I'm on the brink of giving up, anyway.

I won't lie. My leader is fuckin' dense and I think he doesn't know just how _blind_ he comes off. Let me give you some advice, young hopefuls: Fox is probably the worst person to fall in love with. Not because he's off busy being a war hero with a prestigious title, bloodline, and legacy (pathogenically equipped with a charming personality, need I remind you), but he just never looks like he knows … or cares. And I know. I've had my eyes on him for quite a while now and I hate how he has this grip on me. I hate his courageous and social attitude. I hate how he beams and his ears perk up (in the cutest, goddamn fashion) whenever I buy him his favorite iced coffee. I hate his irresistibly innocent laugh and smile. But mostly, I hate him because he can't see that I, his trusty ace pilot and long-time friend, have fallen hard for him.

_You know I don't hate you, right?_

_--_

To get on with my sad story, the Smash Mansion wasn't far off from a dating hub. I've seen couples of every preference just about everywhere, holding hands, kissing, breaking up, having a fit, behind locked doors doin' the nasty, anything. Him and I just happen to be two of those few, lonely people out there. I don't think he seems to mind, though. Well fuck you, Fox, cuz I do.

For instance, Princess 'Smartie' Zelda is bicurious, to my most recent note. It just so happens that Link had this burning love for her alter-ego, Shiek, and had just underwent an extraction process to make them separate people (as to not interfere with the side of her that was hella different and _in_ a relationship). Now, I swear to bob that my blue eyes can see she's considering cool beauty Samus. Good luck to you then, Zeldie. And Pit, damn his loveable angel soul, had already established relations with powerhouse Ike, and Purin and Kirby, despite their feuds over her high-maintenance and his eating habits, have been pretty steady. Although I DO miss the kid on the battlefield, Roy took up a job 

offering as the mansion's bartender just to stay close to what-seems-to-be his 'hubby' Marth, and you know what? I'll stop right there because this explanation is making me fuckin' depressed.

_I hate you, Fox. I hate that I love you. And deeeeeep in my brain, I hate that other fighters have been eyeing you, too (Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, Wolf. Fuck off. Get your own loveable piece-of-vulpine). _

Yet again, I don't see why anyone wouldn't fall in love with the guy. He's too damn adorable, incredibly caring, has this innate inability to hate, and pretty attractive. Even just looking at him has me makin' a run for the bathroom to tend to a sudden nosebleed. Sometimes the way his ears reflect his every mood and his bright green eyes in contrast to his cinnamon-orange hair is just a little too much for me. I'm pathetic, right?

And I'm pretty sure everyone I know knows that I like him. _Great_. And they all think we'd make such a stupendous couple. _Even better_. And they are all on my damn ass about why I haven't made a move yet, and at that point, I'm hella frustrated from all this pressure and I just stomp off to my room … which happens to be where he is because we share a room. _La-dee-freakin'-da_.

Did I mention rooming with him only makes it worse? Of course I didn't because that's where I shove all the little kiddies away and I speak to the older members of the audience about some fairly M-rated shit. Here we go … so rooming with him is bad, yeah? Damn right. He's such a neat freak and he's always doing my laundry for me and cleaning my side of the room without consent. _That's so cute, though. My mom always told me to get someone who'd take care of my messy ass._ And Fox is always dragging me along to him to the nearby city, festivals, Roy's bar, or maybe just the balcony to talk. _Almost like dates, but not exactly because he probably doesn't even know what a fuckin' date is_. And the way that stupid vulpine always talks to me with a cool, never-angry-always-happy tone, using it to talk about how the Smash tournament this year will be full of fervent competitors and formidable challenges. _Damn, I wish I could twist that voice into a lustful tone of moans and whimpers, you little bastard. _I get so many urges to have Roy drug your few drinks and have my way with you. But I respect you way too much and wouldn't rip that 19-year-old virginity (which is by the way, a gigantic turn-on for me) out of you unless it's acquiescent. _To which I hope it'll be someday because I haven't given up on you … and my grown-man hormones are killing me._

I just hope one day you'll return everything to me. My awkward glances, my flirtatious (yet unnoticed) hints … my dignity (hey, I did lose it after clinging to you for 5 years or so and giving 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-take-this-away-from-me' glares to anyone who looks at you funny), and mostly, my feelings. Yeah. That'd be nice for a change.

Just when I'm lamenting over my pathetic tale of love's adventures, guess who comes in? Timing is against me these days.

"Falcoooo," Fox calls as he elongates my name in attempt to cutesify it, "would you like to go with me to the coffee shop?"

I snort, trying to be my usual nonchalant self in attempt to hide these embarrassing feelings of mine, "Why? I'm sure Roy or Pit will go with you if you ask them instead." _Please say you want me to go please say you want me to go please –_

My commander's ears slide back as he pouts (gosh, so fucking cute), "But Falco, Roy's working double-shift today and Pit's going on a date with Ike. Besides, I want you to go with me." There's that stupid, beaming smile again. _Hell yes. He said it._

By this time he's grinning more widely than ever and my eyes narrow in defeat, "Fine, Foxie. If you haveta pester me about it." There I go with my 'affectionate' nickname for him. I'm harsh about my speaking manners to mask things further (and for lack of better words) but he never seems to mind. He never seems to mind _anything_. Regardless, the fact that he still doesn't notice isn't important to me right now because I get to go to the coffee shop with Fox. Yay. At least I get to spend time with him. "Are you just bringin' me so you don't have to buy your damn iced coffee yourself?" I ask, being mean so I get another adorable reaction out of you.

"Falcooo," Fox says again, a little annoyed because I'm jumping to conclusions again. He's still a little childish for a 19-year-old.

"Hey hey, I'm only jokin', Fox. Don't get all pissy on me."

You chuckle and convince me to accompany you even more, "Let's go, then!"

"Alright, alright. Geez, you're not gonna die if you don't get your coffee. That's why you're so much shorter than me," I say, shooting a grin on par with yours and tacking on the insult to get you the least bit mad one more time. But you don't get mad (never did, anyway). You smile and you're already close enough to pull on my arm and drag me in the direction out the door.

"Shut up, Falco."

* * *

Thanks for reading thus far!

Well, that's the end of the first chapter as far as I can see. **Next chapter**, Falco laments on the good ol' days and the many events that led up to him falling deeper in love with his commander. More characters will come in to the story as well so it won't be so Falco-centric.

Stay tuned! And reviews would be nice. I'll shoot flamers, and nobody likes flamers anyway, so you wouldn't review if you don't want to die a memory-unworthy death.


End file.
